User talk:Edme MacHeath14
l Hi :) I just logged on and saw that a new user edited their sig page :) From your user name I can tell that you are Faolan's friend, right? Yeah, feel free to contact me if you need any help! :D ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 04:34, August 21, 2012 (UTC) I don't think we have met, but O.K :) And thanks :D Hrm...I dunno about your sig. I think you have to put:Edme's Here!!! ''Happy Endings!!!'' instead of in your sig box. ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 04:52, August 21, 2012 (UTC) I'm sorry, but I don't remember. I have a really bad memory...And I don't know about your sig :( Sorry. Maybe make a simple temp. sig until you can manage to get the currant one fixed? ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 05:01, August 21, 2012 (UTC) Thank you :D But are you joking?!? Your avatar is amazing! I wanted to tell you how awesome it was, but I kept forgetting once I got to your talk page DX. I mean, it looks like a wolf Picasso :D The colors are really pretty and the background has a nice texture :) Well, first you must join a clan, wolf pack, dragon tribe, or horse army. (We have a lot more than just RP cat clans :P) To join, edit the clans (Or other groups) page (Here is a list of RP clans: Rules and Help Page) And type your cat's (Or whatever other animal) name under the correct rank (warrior, apprentice, ect.) Link it to its page even if it dose not have one. Write the description. And then write your user name with a link to your user page :) Then you can edit the clan's RP page which can be found at the bottom of the clan's page. Scroll down to the bottom to post :) Be sure to sign your user name at the end of the post. Then you can create your cat's page, write a fanfic, join PCA and make chararts, ect :) ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 05:07, August 21, 2012 (UTC) XD, that is a very nice colored box :P BTW, we also have a couple of Contests if you would like to enter a few of them, but it is kind of late since voting is on the 25th. And there is also one more clan creation spot open for whoever can come up with the greatest clan idea :) (The vote will be on the 25th) ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 05:10, August 21, 2012 (UTC) Just so you know, we do have about 800 pages, so that is a lot of names. If your character's name is linked to a page when you haven't created one yet, you have to link it to like this: Say your cat's in ThunderClan name is Silverbird, but there is already a Silverbird in SkyClan. You must name the page Silverbird (TC). TC syands for ThunderClan :) K? :D ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 05:16, August 21, 2012 (UTC) Hey! I'm glad to see you on this wiki :)Tigerfoot 15:34, August 21, 2012 (UTC) Great! :D Really cool sig, BTW :) ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 19:22, August 21, 2012 (UTC) Sure :) Who do you want as your mentor? Also, do you gave GIMP or MS paint? You also might need to be able to use Pixlr.com. ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 19:27, August 21, 2012 (UTC) Character Adoptions You must leave a request to adopt a character on the Roleplay Character Adoptions Page You must then remove the characters name from it's list once it had been approved. Tell me what characters you adopted. ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 13:31, August 22, 2012 (UTC) You added your wolf the wrong way on the Umbras Pack page. Please go and edit it :) ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 18:26, August 22, 2012 (UTC) The charart is too big. Don't change the size. ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 14:06, August 23, 2012 (UTC) No, you can't create a clan. You can have as many RP characters as you want, so I have no idea of what you are talking about :/ And what did you do to the charart!? It's all, sorry, but strange looking.... ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 03:29, August 25, 2012 (UTC) Send me a link to the clans. And you can write about any clan you want, so... Use MS Paint to color and Pixlr.com to shade. ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 04:18, August 25, 2012 (UTC) K. And because I logged on right when you sent it plus I have fast internet connection and I can read pretty quickly :) ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 04:24, August 25, 2012 (UTC) Mix up Hi Edme! In SnowClan, I have an rp cat called Whiteleaf and I believe you changed Whiteleaf's description and changed her rper. I'd like to notify you that I am going to change it back to my rp character. Whiteleaf was on the adoption page but she was off and mine by the time you changed it. Sorry for the inconvineince. Prickle! 15:10, September 8, 2012 (UTC) You can still make a character called Whiteclaw or something with the same personality. Like I said, I'm sorry for the inconvinience. Prickle! 00:45, September 15, 2012 (UTC) Can you please reply to this poll? You don't have to if you don't want to :) http://warriorclanfanfiction.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Icewish/The_Wiki Icewish 15:21, November 10, 2012 (UTC)